Queen for a Day
by tinlizzie82
Summary: Warning: Gibbs/DiNozzo slash content. AU/Crackfic/Humor. Thanks to supernatural occurrences, Gibbs turns into a woman for a day and uses the opportunity to help Tony with a problem. Humorous but also some slight angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen for a Day**

Chapter One

Friday, and it was Halloween. It had been a long day, made even longer by Tony's obvious funk, but fortunately the team was off for the weekend. Banding together in the way they always did when a member was hurting, they had all accompanied Tony out for drinks and attempted to lift his spirits with all sorts of idle chatter. Just now, Ducky was telling a meandering tale about some long ago Halloween case.

"The cause of death was exsanguination, resulting from a wound to the neck, but the entire body had been ravaged as well", he said then appeared to go off on a tangent. "As a medical examiner, one doesn't see many canine attacks, since they are rarely fatal but..."

"Ducky", Ziva interrupted, "What do dogs have to do with the story?"

"Oh, yes, well, this particular corpse appeared to have been attacked by a dog but when I tested the wounds I found human saliva. The local LEO's brought in a man who had been found in a fugue state wandering near the crime scene covered in blood. That blood turned out to be the victim's, and the saliva belonged to the suspect."

"Case closed", said Gibbs, "What's the point, Duck."

"The point, Jethro, is that I was never able to figure out what made the wounds. They didn't match the suspect's teeth. He confessed, you know, but claimed he had turned into a werewolf before committing the crime. Impossible, obviously, but..."

"Lots of strange things can happen on Halloween" Abby contributed. "It's a night when this world intersects with the nether world and spirits are free to roam. There's no question supernatural things can happen. Everyone in law enforcement has their wild and unexplained stories about it. Maybe your murderer really was a werewolf for one night."

Gibbs had never ceased to be amazed by how Abby's brilliant scientific mind could also wrap itself around some highly unusual ideas. Voodoo, crop circles, and now werewolves and Halloween. He didn't have time to ponder this further though, since he had noticed that Tony was still uncommunicative and depressed. He had spent the entire time staring into a succession of drinks and none of his teammates' banter had roused him to respond.

Right from the beginning, Gibbs had felt a special connection with Tony. Over the years, these feelings had deepened and grown. Gibbs didn't know if it was Tony's mix of vulnerability and bravado, or just his startling good looks, but for a long time now Gibbs had wanted more. These days, just the sight of Tony in his favorite shoulder holster could send him into a frenzy of desire. There had been times that he was sure Tony had similar feelings, and even a few occasions when Gibbs had come close to broaching the subject, but that had all ended with Jeanne. Tony's undercover assignment turned into a real love affair and even after it ended, badly, the lingering repercussions had effectively extinguished Gibbs' hopes. In fact, Gibbs was pretty sure that Jeanne was the source of Tony's current mood. It was just over a year since she had left and that anniversary was what had set Tony off. Tony needed to talk and, despite the fact that it would be torture for him, Gibbs knew that he was the best person for the job.

A quick look and gesture was all that was necessary for Gibbs to tell the others that it was time to leave. One by one they made their goodbyes and headed home until only Gibbs and Tony remained at the bar.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Gibbs.

" No."

"Well that drink you're staring at isn't going to give you any good advice so maybe you should try me. It's Jeanne isn't it?"

"No ... yes, I guess so." Tony finally raised his eyes to meet Gibbs' searching stare. "Have you ever had a dry spell, Boss?" he asked.

"Dry spell?"

"With women."

Gibbs' first thought was _only since I met you _but instead he said, "We all do, Tony."

"Ever since Jeanne, I can't ... I mean ... I meet someone and it all seems to be going well but when the moment comes ... I just can't ...," Tony's voice trailed off. "I don't see how anyone can help me with that," he concluded.

Gibbs felt his heart, and other parts, swell at Tony's words. Was this the opening he had been waiting for? He quickly dismissed the thought. He was far too scrupulous to take advantage of Tony's current emotional fragility even if he was sure he could solve his problem. "It just takes time," he said.

"A year isn't enough?" Tony scoffed. "There's obviously something wrong with me."

_God no, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you_ thought Gibbs but he said, "It's not a matter of months or years, when the right situation comes along you won't have a problem." _And hopefully I can be part of that situation._ "There's nothing wrong with you, and even if there was drinking isn't going to solve anything. You've had so much now that even if Angelina Jolie walked through that door, you couldn't get it up."

Tony gave a faint, dismissive laugh but he finally looked a little less morose.

"Tony, go home. I'll call you a cab."

Tony nodded and Gibbs pulled out his phone to make the call. _Oh well, _he thought, _ it won't be tonight but maybe, just maybe, I still have a chance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen for a Day**

Chapter 2

Gibbs could still feel the effects of the previous night's drinks when he finally dragged himself out of bed the next morning. It didn't help that his conversation with Tony had left him tossing and turning until the wee hours before he finally fell asleep. With his eyes still nearly shut, he stumbled into the bathroom, and stood in front of the toilet. He reached into the boxers he slept in and ... _HOLY SHIT! ... NOTHING!_ His panic instantaneously brought him fully awake. He pulled his hand out and tried to calm himself. _I was mistaken, _he thought, _or I'm still sleeping. _He kept his eyes closed for another moment while he took a deep calming breath and then explored inside his boxers again. _Shit, _his eyes flew open and he looked down towards the offending region. _Oh my god, what were those doing on his chest ... and where was the hair?_

He willed himself not to panic as he walked over to the mirror but when he got there and looked at his reflection he nearly screamed. Staring back at him from the expanse of glass was a woman. A rather attractive woman, but yes, definitely a woman.

Without ever removing his eyes from the mirror, he slowly explored this unfamiliar territory. He touched his face and watched as the reflection did the same. He ran his fingers through the shoulder length brown hair and noted that it was just beginning to show a few silver highlights. Then he went lower, cupping first one breast and then the other, gently brushing the nipples with his thumb. It was a weirdly dislocating experience, watching a beautiful woman, one he would happily take to bed, explore her own body while at the same time feeling the sensations himself. It was as if his brain and his body had somehow disconnected. His hand drifted lower but then then he stopped himself. What was he doing! He was in a situation that might indicate he was losing his mind and instead of trying to figure it out he wanted to watch himself masturbate in the mirror. Enough. Coffee, he thought, what he needed was some coffee.

He turned and headed for the kitchen but when he reached the room he looked out the unshuttered windows, open to the view from outside, and muttered to himself, "Shit, I'd better put a shirt on." Boy, this female thing was going to take some getting used to.

Decently covered and now halfway into his first cup, Gibbs was finally able to collect his thoughts. Fact number one: he was definitely awake. Fact number two: as far as he could tell, he was still in possession of all of his faculties. Fact number three: he was indisputably female. The problem was, the facts didn't add up. What would I do if I was investigating a crime, he thought. The answer was easy. Look at what happened before the incident and usually you could find some clues.

He went over the previous day and night in his head. Tony's moodiness, the trip to the bar, the team's idle chatter, his conversation with Tony ... Wait a minute. He flashed back to the talk in the bar. Ducky's werewolf, Abby's supernatural happenings ... yesterday was Halloween, and if he was not mistaken, it was also a full moon. Could Abby be right? Was the impossible possible at this time of year. It was the only reasonable explanation. Okay, maybe reasonable was a stretch, but it was the only scenario he could come up with. Somehow, powers outside his ken had conspired to work this change. He didn't know how it was done, or even how long it would last but there was nothing he could do except go along with it. But I'd better be back to normal by Monday, he thought, because there is NO way I'm going into the office in a skirt.

Now that he had resolved the issue to his satisfaction, it seemed there was nothing to do but wait it out. He had more than forty hours until he had to be back at headquarters so he decided to just go on with his weekend as planned. A bit of reading, and a whole lot of quality time with his boat. Right now, the basement seemed like the best place for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen for a Day**

Chapter three

It was nearly noon and Gibbs had been working on the boat for over an hour. After finding that the heavier work, sawing or lifting, was cumbersome with his current physique, he had settled into whittling the mahogany pegs that would hold the deck planks down. He always found this sort of task almost hypnotic. The phone could ring, the door could open ... DAMN! The door HAD opened. Standing at the top of the steps, peering into the pool of light cast by his work lamp, was Abby. _How_, he asked himself, _how could he have been so stupid as to leave his doors unlocked_.

"Is Gibbs here?" she asked.

"Uhm, not at the moment. He went out to get some ... uhm...supplies." _You're an idiot,_ he thought to himself. Years of undercover work and the best you can do is "he's getting supplies."

"Do you know when he'll be back? I've tried him on his cell but he hasn't called back."

_That would be because I can't afford to speak to anyone_, he thought as he answered her. "I think it will be a while. He said something about going to Virginia in search of a special sort of wood." Thinking fast he added, "You should try texting him, his phone got wet this morning and the speaker isn't working."

Despite him wishing her away, Abby had descended the stairs as they spoke and was now staring at him with undisguised curiosity. "I'm Abby Scuito. I work with Gibbs... In the lab... At NCIS ... and you are?"

Fortunately he had anticipated this question. "Leanne, Leanne James. I'm Jethro's cousin. Just visiting for the weekend."

This seemed to satisfy her curiosity and she turned away to inspect the boat. "Do you mind if I wait?" she said. "I really need to talk to him."

Why wouldn't she leave already. "I don't think that would be a good idea, he wasn't himself this morning." Now that was the understatement of the year. "And I really don't know when he'll be back."

"It'll be okay, I can keep you company and you can tell me about your family. I really want to hear about Gibbs' family." Abby bounced with enthusiasm at the thought.

Now he was getting frustrated. He had to think of a way to get her to leave. "Look, Abs ..." He realized his mistake as soon as the nickname left his mouth.

Abby realized it too. She spun around and marched over to him. She glared at him through narrowed eyes as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Who ARE you?' she demanded.

"I told you, I'm his cousin. I knew your nickname because he talks about you..." The last comment earned him a scornful glare. He had to admit, Abby was right, he didn't talk about them. But what else could he say?

Abby began to stalk in a circle around him, occasionally poking him with a finger. "You look a lot like him, you sound like him. I mean, you would if his voice was higher and, you know, if he was a woman." She stopped in front of him again. "Now tell me who you are, and what have you done with Gibbs!"

Not knowing what else to do, he simply told her, "I am Gibbs."

"What?!?!" she yelped.

"I'm Gibbs." When he saw her disbelief he continued, "I bring you your caff-pow, I know about Bert and that you sleep in a coffin, I know you once were afraid of going to Autopsy..."

Abby leaped forward to enclose him in a hug. "Oh my God, Gibbs, oh my God, oh my God." Now she was touching his face and patting his back. "What happened, Gibbs, oh my God, who did this, WHAT did this, oh my God.."

"Abs, stop," he said and had to grab her arms to make her stand still. "Stop it," he repeated and eventually she calmed down enough that he could release her. "I have no idea how it happened, I just woke up ... like this. It's Halloween, that has to be it."

Abby's eyes lit up at the thought. "Oh, yes," she breathed. "This is amazing, I could do some tests, I'll need some DNA and..."

"No Abby, I don't want any tests. I don't even want to know what caused it, I just want to stay down here until it goes away. If it's not better by tomorrow, maybe I'll call you but not right now. Right now I want to be alone."

She looked crestfallen. "But Gibbs, what good is that. This is an amazing opportunity. Even if you won't let me feed bits of you to Major Mass Spec, you have to come out with me. It'll be so cool."

"Abby, I said NO." Gibbs shook his head in disgust. "Why don't you just tell me what you came for and then you can go home."

"Oh ... Tony. I came to talk to you about Tony. We have to do something to help him, he can't go on like this."

"He seemed better when I left him last night." Gibbs was relieved to move on to another subject even if this one was equally painful for him.

"Have you talked to him this morning. Oh, right, not a good idea. Well, I did and he sounds awful. It's Jeanne, you know, he's still not over her. Well he's over her, but not really, not enough."

"Did he tell you too?"

"He didn't have to. You know how he used to show up in the mornings with that sappy, self-satisfied grin on his face. The one where we all knew what he'd been up to. Well I haven't seen that smile since Jeanne left."

I could give him that smile, Gibbs thought, but he couldn't say that. "This one he has to work out for himself."

For a moment they just looked at each other, united in their worry over their friend. Suddenly, Abby's face lit up and she clapped her hands. "Oh yes, we can help him. Or, well, I can't. But you can. You can solve his problem." She was rubbing her hands together with glee.

Gibbs was stunned. She couldn't know how he felt about Tony but why else would she think he'd be willing.

"Look at yourself, Gibbs. You're a woman now, you can help him."

"Abs, no."

"Yes, Gibbs. It's fate, or karma, or whatever. It's why this happened. You HAVE to."

Gibbs felt his resolve crumbling. He closed his eyes. The temptation was too much for even him to withstand. He could live his fantasy. Well, not exactly, but close enough and no one but Abby would ever need to know and even she wouldn't know his true feelings. Still...

"You know you want to," prodded Abby with a mischievous grin.

Gibbs eyes flew open. She did know! Did everyone? His thoughts must have shown on his face because she said, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"The others?" He was afraid to fully voice the question.

"They don't even think that way. Well, Ducky might have a clue but he'll never know about this."

As they talked, Gibbs realized he was going to do it. Maybe Abby was right and this transformation was a matter of fate. He wasn't sure he believed that but he was sure it was a matter of opportunity. An opportunity he could no longer resist. In typical Gibbs fashion, once his mind was made up he wanted to proceed, immediately.

"You're right Abs," he said as he headed for the stairs, "I can help him and I will."

"Uhm...Gibbs, I don't think you're quite ready."

"What now?"

She made a hand gesture to indicate his general appearance. Gibbs looked down at the ancient sweats he had pulled on that morning, the only things he could find that fit. Even he had to admit it was not an attractive outfit.

"Oooh Gibbs, I can't wait to help. Shopping with you is going to be so cool!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen for a Day**

chapter 4

"Try not to stomp."

Gibbs stopped and turned to glare back at Abby. They had arrived at Abby's favorite store and were heading inside but the constant stream of advice and corrections he had endured on the way over was getting to him. He was damned if he was going to change everything he did. He might have boobs but he was still Gibbs.

Once they were inside, the blasting heavy metal made conversation impossible. She waved him over to a chair by the dressing rooms and disappeared into the racks, reappearing a while later with her arms full of clothes.

"In you go," she said as she pushed him into one of the cubicles, handing him a bag before she closed the door. "Put these on first, I already bought them."

Gibbs opened the bag to find a lacy black bra and matching thong. I can't believe I'm doing this he thought as he shucked off his sweats and struggled to connect the bra behind his back. Damn, these things were even harder to get on than they were to get off. Finally he gave up, slid the straps off his shoulders, and brought the hooks around to the front and did them up. Now for the panties. He had to twist them around for a moment to establish which way was up. He stepped into them and pulled them up..."Jesus, Abby, how do you wear these things!"

"What things?" she asked as she was laying garments over the dressing room door.

"This thong," he hissed, "It feels obscene."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now put this other stuff on."

He donned the other items and then examined himself in the mirror. "Abs, I don't think this is really me."

She pulled the door open and stepped back to admire the ensemble. He was wearing a short pleated checked skirt and a white blouse that had a Peter Pan collar and a plunging neckline. Over this was a tight vest adorned with metal studs and a drawing of a skull on the back. The outfit was completed with a chain link belt and a pair of over the knee, vinyl boots.

"Wow! You look... uhm...actually you look ridiculous. You're right. It just isn't you." She sighed her disappointment and told him to undress.

One hour and two stores later, Gibbs was finally dressed to his and Abby's satisfaction. Slim jeans, a clingy red knit top, and red pumps were topped by a black wool swing jacket. Gibbs was even getting the hang of the heels.

"Now you're ready," said Abby as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Walk slowly - no stomping, and try not to glare at anyone. Good luck, and if you start to lose your nerve, remember Tony's depending on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen for a Day**

chapter 5

Gibbs entered Tony's favorite bar and scanned the room. He immediately knew why his agent frequented the place. It was not for the atmosphere, it was a typical sports bar/hookup joint, fine but nothing special. What it did have was the perfect vantage point for anyone on the prowl. If you sat at a certain point along the bar you could look in the mirrored wall behind it and check out anyone who entered, and right in that spot was Tony.

Tony looked up as he entered and Gibbs held his gaze in the mirror giving his best impression of a feminine 'I'm interested' look. It seemed to have been successful since Tony watched as he descended the short flight of stairs and seated himself at a small table in a private corner. He flagged down a waitress and ordered his favorite scotch. He had debated whether ordering some pansy, flavored cocktail would be more in keeping with his current persona but he didn't think he could choke it down and he was sure he needed some liquid courage. Meanwhile, he crossed his legs and waited, hoping Tony would make the first move.

He didn't have to wait long. As soon as the bartender poured his drink, Tony grabbed his own drink and rose from his stool. After few words in the waitresses' ear, he picked up Gibbs' drink and headed for the table.

"Hello there, I saw you come in and knew I would never forgive myself if I wasn't the first to make introductions. I'm Tony DiNozzo."

Experiencing the full wattage of the DiNozzo smile nearly rendered Gibbs speechless. "Leann James,' he said after a pause.

Tony bent down and placed Gibbs' drink on the table with a flourish. "My treat. Are you looking for some solitude or may I join you?"

"Absolutely, sit down. I would never object to such charming company."

Tony took the chair next to Gibbs and leaned close so that he could speak conversationally and be heard above the background noise. Of course this also put him close enough that Gibbs could feel the warmth of his body which roused an answering tingle in Gibbs' unfamiliar body. Tony was obviously practiced and yet his boyish candor kept him from seeming slick and insincere.

They made small talk on the usual topics: work, hobbies and that old standby, the weather. Gibbs had to stay on his toes, making up his background as he went along. It felt like an undercover op, and in many ways it was. Gibbs was used to those and got more and more comfortable as the evening progressed. Tony, on the other hand, seemed to lose his confidence the more they talked. Each time Gibbs thought they would move beyond pleasantries to a more intimate discussion, one that could lead to other more intimate activities, Tony shied away and changed the subject. Apparently, it would be up to Gibbs.

"Can I ask you something, Tony?"

"Sure," said Tony, although he looked wary.

"I'm attracted to you, and I think the feeling is mutual, but we seem to have stalled out here. Is there someone else?"

"No ... there's no one else," he said in a dull voice. There was no trace of the charming Casanova left in his demeanor.

"Well, then what's the problem?"

Tony took a deep breath but didn't answer. "I'm a good listener," said Gibbs.

It was like releasing a floodgate. Tony started talking and the whole story came out in a rush. When he finished he looked at Gibbs with the expression of a puppy who's been bad. "Now that I've unloaded all my baggage, feel free to escape. I'll understand," he said.

"Why would I do that?" asked Gibbs. "Leave just because you've demonstrated you're capable of deeper feeling and introspection. I'm not that shallow."

"It's what most of the women I meet do."

"Then you're meeting the wrong sort of ... people."

"And you're the right sort."

"We can always try and find out," Gibbs said as provocatively as he could manage.

Tony smiled with that sexy look that drove Gibbs crazy. "I live right around the corner. Would you like to continue this 'discussion' at my place?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen for a Day**

Chapter 6

Once they got to his apartment, Tony became tentative again. First he fixed them both drinks and then settled on the couch to make more light conversation. Gibbs let this go on for a little while. Truth be told he was nervous himself. He realized that, yet again, he would have to make the first move.

He put down his glass and reached forward, placing his finger on Tony's lips to silence him. Then he leaned close and kissed him. It was like an explosion. All of his pent up longing went into that kiss and Tony returned it in full. Tony's hands slid up under the red sweater and cupped his breasts through the lacy bra while Gibbs explored the muscled expanse of Tony's back. Eventually, they had to come up for air, and when they finally separated Tony said, "I think it's time to move this to the bedroom." Then he rose and, taking Gibbs by the hand, led him to the back of the apartment.

It was a slow trip as they repeatedly paused to kiss again and again. At each stop they seemed to magically lose yet another item of clothing so that once they reached the bedroom the only thing still between them was Gibbs' thong, such a tiny scrap it posed little impediment, and Tony's socks, which he removed just as they reached the bedroom.

"Hard to make this sexy," he commented about the task, sounding much more like the Tony Gibbs knew so well.

Once inside the room, Tony pressed Gibbs against the wall and kissed him deeply. Gibbs reveled in the long awaited sensations. Some, like the feel of Tony's cock against his belly, he had often fantasized about, others such as the feel of Tony's chest against his breasts, were previously unimagined. Overriding it all was the ultimate sensuality of being skin to skin with the person he had secretly desired for so long.

Finally, he could wait no longer. He pushed Tony away and directed him towards the bed. "Condoms?" he whispered in Tony's ear.

"Bedside table."

Gibbs pushed Tony back onto the bed as he reached into the drawer and retrieved a foil packet. He opened it and with expert hands smothly slid it onto Tony's cock. Then he stepped back and smiled as he shucked off his thong. He straddled Tony, and without ever taking his eyes from his face, slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Tony began thrusting deeply inside him as Gibbs experimented with the novel sensations, slowly finding what heightened his pleasure the most. Soon, they were moving together as one but still Gibbs could not find total satisfaction. This was what he had wanted, and yet, it also wasn't. Maybe it was the best he could hope for and he knew, no matter what, he would relive this night for a long time to come, but it could not match what he had imagined.

Suddenly, he pulled up and away. Tony's eyes flew open as his cock came free. Gibbs leaned down and murmured huskily in Tony's ear, "Take me from behind."

Tony took a moment to admire the shapely ass presented to him, then got to his knees and positioned himself behind Gibbs. As he went to enter him, Gibbs reached back and positioned his cock higher so that it was pressed against his ass. Tony hesitated but when Gibbs pushed back against him, he entered him with a passionate groan. Yes, thought Gibbs, this was better.

As their passion escalated, Tony reached down and pulled Gibbs back up against his chest. One hand massaged his breasts while the other slid down his belly to find his clit. Gibbs felt himself rising to the crest and knew from Tony's accelerated rhythm that he too was nearing orgasm.

" Oh God, Tony...yes.... oh Tony yes," he cried as his orgasm exploded within him.

Moments later, Tony too cried out as he came and brought Gibbs back down to earth as Leann and not Jethro was the name that he gasped in passion. They collapsed together onto the bed, Tony still deep inside Gibbs. I will not let it ruin the moment, thought Gibbs, he can never know the truth about tonight but at least I will always know what really happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen for a Day**

Chapter 7

Gibbs woke the next morning to the wonderful sensation of Tony snuggled up against his back. His arm was thrown over him and he could feel his morning woody pressed against his ass. This brought an answering tingle to his own erection...OH SHIT! Carefully Gibbs lifted the blankets and peered beneath them. Yup, there was the Colonel giving his usual morning salute. Not that he wasn't happy to be restored to his normal self, but DAMN, the timing couldn't be worse. There was no way he could let Tony wake up naked in bed with him, the real him that is, after thinking he had spent the night with a woman, which he had... sort of. Hell, he himself couldn't even understand it, let alone explain it. He had to get out of here.

Carefully he disentangled himself from Tony, thanking his lucky stars that he was a sound sleeper. Heck, the man could sleep like a baby even in the middle of the bustling bullpen. He tiptoed out of the bedroom, gathering up the clothes he had worn the night before. They wouldn't do him much good now though unless he wanted to maybe wear the pants as arm warmers. His legs sure wouldn't fit.

"Thank you, Abby," he muttered under his breath as he remembered the huge handbag Abby had insisted he buy. At the time he had kidded her that he didn't see why women felt the need to carry something on a daily basis that most men would consider first cousin to a suitcase. Then he had stuffed his tee shirt and sweats into it. Thank God. Once dressed, he stuffed his other clothes into a trash bag, and after retrieving his car keys, he added the handbag as well and then disposed of the evidence down the apartment's garbage chute.

He grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper. He couldn't let Tony think that his companion for the night had left without so much as a goodbye. For a moment he was at a loss as to what to write, then he realized that the truth would do just fine. _Thank you for giving me a wonderful evening. Although circumstances will probably prevent us from meeting again, I want you to know that I will always treasure our brief time together. Love, Leann._

He knew he should leave right away but he needed one last look at Tony. One last mental picture with which he could relive this night. Besides, he told himself, the note would be best if left in the bedroom. As he crept back into the bedroom, he stepped on a loose floorboard which let out a loud protesting squeak. Gibbs froze, but he knew it was too late. While Tony might sleep through him exiting the bed, after all, an intruder was unlikely to snuggle up with you at night, his training would be sure to alert him to someone prowling the house.

"Leann?" mumbled Tony as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Then he focused. "Boss, what are you doing here?"

"Just came by to check on you. Make sure you weren't feeling as down as you were on Friday. Abby insisted. Heck, you had everyone worried."

Tony stretched luxuriously and said, "You can stop worrying, I feel much better now."

"Yeah, I can tell. You look like the cat that ate the cream."

"Her name's Leann. Did you see her out there, or maybe she's in the bathroom. I could swear she just got out of bed a few minutes ago."

"Didn't see her. But this was on the table." He held out the note he still gripped in his hand.

Tony read it and his shoulders slumped. "Damn, I had hopes for this one."

"Yeah, I read the note too. At least it was a special evening."

"And I did break my slump," said Tony, visibly brightening. "I don't know what it was, but she was different ... you don't have a sister, do you Boss?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cousin maybe?"

"Not around here."

"Oh well, it's just ... she kinda reminded me of you."

Gibbs had to look down to hide his smile. Maybe there was still hope after all.

**The End**


End file.
